Osterüberraschung
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Wie erging es Anne, ehe sie nach Green Gables kam? Eine Kurzgeschichte dazu...


~ Diese FF entstand im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbs das Thema war ein Prequel zu Anne. Meine Idee dazu, wie es Anne erging, ehe sie zu den Cuthberts kam. Diese FF entstand aus Spaß, ich verdiene kein Geld damit und die Charakter gehören der unvergessenen LMM. ~

Osterüberraschung

Es war grauer und trüber Ostersonntag, bereits seit Stunden klatschte der Regen geräuschvoll gegen die kleinen Fenster des Waisenhauses. Das kleine Mädchen mit den karottenroten Haaren hatte die Ellenbogen auf die Fensterbank gestützt und starrte hinaus. Ihre großen grau-grünen Augen blinzelten kaum. Eine außenstehende Person hätte wohl meinen können, dass sie unverwandt auf den tristen grauen Hof hinaussah, auf dem sich inzwischen riesige Pfützen bildeten und der nur von winzigen kleinen Birken umgeben war. Natürlich blickte das Mädchen auf den Hof und doch auch wieder nicht. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie weit, weit weg in einer Welt, die nur in ihrer Phantasie existierte. Sie träumte davon, dass sie dunkelbraune Haare und hübschen Grübchen hatte. In dieser Welt trug sie ein Kleid mit großen Puffärmeln und nicht das hässliche zu kurze Flanellkleid, das sie in Wirklichkeit an hatte. Das Mädchen seufzte laut und wäre jemand jetzt im Raum gewesen, hätte er sicher gefragt, was den los sei. Doch es war niemand da. Die anderen Kinder und die Erzieherinnen waren nach unten gegangen, um in der großen Halle des Waisenhauses zu lesen und zu spielen. Doch Anne hatte keine Lust dazu gehabt. Viel lieber saß sie hier vorm Fenster und träumte sich ihre Welt zu Recht.

„Katie", flüsterte sie leise und fuhr mit Finger über die kühle Fensterscheibe in der sich schwach ihr Gesicht wiederspiegelte. „Darf ich dich heute zum Tee einladen? Meine Großtante Violett kommt heute zu Besuch und sie wäre sehr erfreut, dich bei uns zu sehen. Sie liebt deine exquisite Kleidung und deine Belesenheit. Sie meint du könntest so wundervoll Gedichte vortragen. Sie bringt auch einen neuen Gedichtband mit, damit wir gemeinsam daraus vorlesen können. Wir können uns vorher noch gegenseitig die Haare machen. Ich habe eine wunderschöne rosafarbene Haarspange für deine goldenen Flechten."

Anne schloss die Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen sie hätte selbst goldene Flechten und würde eine rosa Haarspange tragen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte es gelang ihr nicht. Selbst in ihrer Phantasie blieb ihr Haar karottenrot und rosa war eine Farbe, die sie nie würde tragen können. Seufzend öffnete sie wieder die Augen und sprach mit Katie weiter.

Katie war ihre „Fensterfreundin". Sie existierte ausschließlich in Annes Phantasie, doch das machte ihr nichts aus. In Ermangelung einer echten Freundin, war sie ein annehmbarer Ersatz.

Die anderen Mädchen und Jungen im Waisenhaus waren viel jünger als Anne. Mit ihren 11 Jahren war sie das älteste Kind hier. All die anderen hatten in diesem Alter meist schon längst ein neues zuhause gefunden. Auch Anne hatte schon zwei mal geglaubt ein Zuhause zu bekommen. Doch der Aufenthalt bei den Thomas und den Hammonds war nicht von Dauer gewesen und auch nicht das, was man sich unter einer Familie vorstellte. Somit war Anne nach Mr. Hammonds Tod hier her ins Waisenhaus gekommen und jetzt in ihrem Alter schien sich kaum jemand für sie zu interessieren. Familien, die bereit war ein Waisenkind aufzunehmen, wollten viel jüngere Kinder.

„Ach Katie, du bist meine einzige Freundin. Aber ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe, denn wem sonst sollte ich von meinen Träumen und Wünschen erzählen? Oh sieh nur Katie, hast du die kleine Elfe dort drüben mit den zarten Flügelchen gesehen? Lass uns schnell nachschauen, ob wir sie einholen können." Und in ihre eigenen kleinen Traumwelt machte Anne sich zusammen mit Katie auf die Jagd nach Elfen, Schlössern und Prinzessinnen.

Sie war so in ihrer Welt versunken, dass sie nicht hörte wie jemand mit ungeduldiger Stimme ihren Namen rief.

„Anne! Anne! Anne Shirley!! Hörst du mich den nicht?"

Jemand rüttelte Anne unsanft an der Schulter und überrascht blickte sie auf. Über sie gebeugt stand Rosie eines der Hausmädchen, die im Waisenhaus arbeiteten. Sie trug ihre übliche dunkelblaue Küchenschürze über einem grauen Wollkleid. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar war zerzaust und ihre Wangen hatten rote Flecken, weil sie sich gerade so aufregte.

„Seit fast 5 Minuten rufe ich dich, du dummes Mädchen. Wo hast du nur deine Ohren? Mrs. Cadbury will dich in ihrem Büro sehen. Nun mach schon, beeil dich", drängte Rosie und scheuchte Anne aus dem Raum.

Mit einem unwohlem Gefühl im Bauch lief Anne den Gang entlang zu Mrs. Cadburys Büro. Für gewöhnlich wollte die Leiterin des Waisenhauses die Kinder nur dann in ihrem Büro sprechen, wenn sie etwas ausgefressen hatten. Anne war sich eigentlich keiner Schuld bewusst, nur dass sie wegen ihrer Tagträume oft Dinge vergaß und deshalb das ein oder andere Missgeschick geschah. Hatte sie irgendetwas vergessen, was Mrs. Cadbury ihr aufgetragen hatte?

Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt in ihrer Brust, als sie sacht gegen die dunkle Eichentür klopfte.

Ein laut vernehmliches „Herein!" aus dem Inneren des Zimmers veranlasste Anne vorsichtig die Tür zu öffnen.

„Ah, du bist es Anne," rief ihr Mrs. Cadbury entgegen, als sie vorsichtig den Kopf zur Tür hineinsteckte. „Komm herein und setzt dich dort auf den Stuhl. Ich bin gleich fertig."

Anne trat ein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Mit gesenktem Kopf nahm sie auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Mrs. Cadburys Schreibtisch platz. Anne war bisher nur selten in dem Büro gewesen und immerzu bewunderte sie das große Bücherregal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Nur allzu gerne wäre sie aufgestanden und hätte sich die Bücher einmal genauer angesehen, doch sie wagte es nicht. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem, was Mrs. Cadbury ihr sagen wollte. Darum hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen und mit verträumten Blick auf das Bücherregal zu starren und sich dabei auszumalen, welche wundervolle Werke dort im Regal standen. Vielleicht standen darin Geschichten in den Mädchen die Liebe ihres Lebens heirateten, oder von Frauen die abenteuerliche Reisen in den Dschungel unternahmen, oder von geheimnisvollen Orten an denen Wissenschaftler nach Schätzen suchten oder....

„Anne! Hörst du mir jetzt endlich mal zu?" Mrs. Cadburys Stimme rief Anne in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Erschrocken blickte sie auf und sah, dass Mrs. Cadbury ihr jetzt gegenüber saß und sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick ansah.

„Ich glaube es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass etwas geschieht. Mit deiner Träumerei kann es so nicht weitergehen, Anne", Mrs. Cadbury hatte einen strengen Tonfall angenommen und dennoch schimmerte es weich in ihren Augen, als sie das Mädchen vor sich ansah.

„Es tut mir leid Mrs. Cadbury, doch ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, was in all diesen Bücher steht und ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass auch ich ein Mädchen bin, dass sich auf abenteuerliche Reisen begibt und...."

„Ja,ja", unterbrach Mrs. Cadbury ihren Redefluss. „Schon gut, jetzt hör mir einfach zu. Es ist wichtig, was ich dir zu sagen habe. Gestern habe ich einen Brief von einer Mrs. Spencer erhalten, du kennst sie nicht, sie war vor einiger Zeit da, um nach einem kleinen Mädchen zu suchen. Nun sie wird Lily Jones zu sich nehmen und sie in 10 Tagen abholen."

Anne dachte kurz an die kleine Lily, sie war ein süßes Mädchen von sechs Jahren mit dunkelblonden Locke und sehr hübsch. Wenn sie dunkelblonde und veilchenblau Augen hätte, würde sie vielleicht auch jemand zu sich nehmen, dachte Anne und schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich bei dem Gedanken in ihrem Hals gebildet hat.

„Nun", fuhr Mrs. Cadbury fort. "Jedenfalls hat mir Mrs. Spencer geschrieben, dass sie für ein älteres Geschwisterpaar auf Prince Edward Island ebenfalls nach einem Kind sucht. Die beiden sind nicht verheiratet, leben auf einer Farm und wollen einem Kind ein Zuhause geben. Allerdings soll das Kind schon ein wenig älter sein und sie möchten gerne ein Mädchen haben. Ich habe eine Weile darüber nachgedacht und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass du die Richtige für die beiden wärst."

Annes Kopf fuhr ruckartig nach oben, hatte sie richtig gehört? Sie sollte ein Zuhause bekommen?

„Ich?", entfuhr es Anne ungläubig und ihr Mund stand offen.

„Ja du. Du kannst den Mund wieder zu machen Anne. Ich glaube du wärst die Richtige für die Cuthberts. Ich weiß du hast die beiden noch nicht kennen gelernt und sie können dich auch nicht abholen, Mrs. Spencer würde dich mitnehmen, aber würdest du dennoch gerne zu ihnen gehen. Ich denke es wäre gut für dich endlich ein Zuhause zu haben."

Annes Mund stand immer noch offen, sie brauchte einen Augenblick um die Neuigkeit zu verdauen. Sie hatte mit vielem an diesem Ostersonntag gerechnet, doch ganz bestimmt nicht damit, dass sie ein Zuhause finden würde.

„Ja,.... sehr gerne...Mrs. Cadbury. Ich möchte sehr gerne zu den Cuthberts", stammelte Anne aufgeregt. Es stimmte sie kannte die Cuthberts nicht und wusste nicht, was eigentlich auf sie zukam. Doch alles war besser, als das Waisenhaus und schlimmer, als Mr. Hammond konnte sie allemal nicht sein.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich Mrs. Spencer benachrichtigen, dass ich ein Mädchen für die Cuthberts habe. In 10 Tagen wirst du mit Mrs. Spencer und Lily Jones abreisen." Mrs. Cadbury begann ihre Papiere zu ordnen, doch Anne saß immer noch wie erstarrt auf dem Stuhl. „Nun geh schon Anne! Und versuch dir diese Träumerei abzugewöhnen, ich weiß nicht, ob die Cuthberts ein Mädchen haben wollen, dass immerzu vor sich hinstarrt." Sagte Mrs. Cadbury ernst.

"Ja, Mrs. Cadbury", antwortete Anne hastig, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Lächelnd sah Mrs. Cadbury ihr nach, dann seufzte sie und wandte sich wieder ihren Papieren zu. „Ich hoffe sie bekommt endlich das Zuhause, dass sie braucht", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Anne eilte zurück in den Schlafsaal. Vor dem Fenster fiel sie auf die Knie und flüsterte aufgeregt: „Katie stell dir vor, ich soll ein Zuhause bekommen, ein richtiges Zuhause. Oh wie soll ich nur die nächsten 10 Tage überstehen. Ich glaub ich tu 10 Nächte lang kein Auge zu."

Als sie an diesem Abend in ihrem Bett lag brauchte Anne lange zum einschlafen. Immer wieder musste sie daran denken, dass sie bald ein eigenes Zuhause haben würde. Wie würden die Cuthberts wohl sein? Würden sie sie gern haben? Würde sie dort eine Busenfreundin finden? Würde sie dort regelmäßig zur Schule gehen? Fragen über Fragen huschten durch ihren Kopf und hinderten sie am einschlafen. Doch irgendwann fielen ihr übermüdet die Augen zu und sie träumte von grünen Wiesen, von einem Haus und von zwei älteren Leuten darin, die sie lächelnd Willkommen hießen.

ENDE


End file.
